


Tea's NSFW Insta Drabbles!!!

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, NSFW drabbles, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: NSFW Drabbles from my Instagram Ask Sessions <3 Any and all ships are alright, except for incest ships/pedo ships!!! You can even request NSFW drabbles in the comments!
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Tea's NSFW Insta Drabbles!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!!! Anybody who knows this because they follow my Insta (@avesthetea) knows that I am no longer posting NSFW drabbles on my Instagram during my ask sessions!!! So instead, they will go here!!! I will be adding more ships and tags as I go on!!! Thanks so much for your continued support!!! 
> 
> And to everyone who does not follow my insta... well, here's some smut to keep you company!!! <3

_"Pillow talk is the art of using less words and more kisses."_

* * *

Skin... warmth... fingertips... _ecstasy._

Ecstasy was such a beautiful feeling. It was panting into the bedsheets after a long night of touching, be it light or rough... it didn't matter because it all ended the same way. It ended with Butch pulling Buttercup to his chest, nothing but a sheet clinging to her sweat-slicked skin as he looked at her, affection and a sort of fondness in his eyes and no matter how many times they did it, she never stopped feeling just a bit breathless. 

That was just how their night was currently going, Butch making no effort to pull out and she made even less effort to pull away. He had a hand resting on her hip, tossing the sheet over her for some warmth but not enough to feel suffocating as she worked to calm her breathing. It was good... it was _great_ , even. His hands, despite what one might expect, were rather soft on the palm... or at least they were to her... maybe she'd grown numb to the callus etched into his hands from fights upon fights, but she didn't notice, because in moments like this, everything was so unbearably soft... so unbearably gentle. She felt like she could drown in the softness.

And maybe that's why she did it. Maybe that's why she took his hand, leading it to her lips and pressing gentle kisses to his skin, eyes closed as her cheeks flushed, hearing Butch make a soft sound that just made every single intimate moment feel even better. She let her eyes open, gazing up at Butch's face with flushed cheeks, nuzzling into his palm and taking in his face, smiling at the sight of his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. 

"You know... you should leave your hair down more often..." She murmured, reaching up with her free hand and playing with his bangs. "It looks good..."

"You know I hate my cowlick..." He laughed softly, nuzzling into her hand and looking down at her. "But for you? Maybe I'll consider it..." 

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "Mmm... how sweet."

"You know it, sugar."

"No, I'm spice."

"Tell that to the way you taste..."

Her cheeks flushed and she buried her face in his neck, humming softly. "Perv."

"Slut."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
